Different Roads, Different Lives, Same Castles
by darks1st3r
Summary: A collection of Jon/Sansa AU's & One-shots. Chapter 3: For the prompt: Jon x Sansa, Shingeki no Kyojin AU: Where the WW's are equivalent to the titans and people are encouraged to join the Night's Watch for the sake of humanity.
1. Magnificent Century AU

Based on the valar-morekinks prompt: "Star-crossed lovers in the Ottoman Empire. Sansa as the young widowed sister of Robb the Ottoman Sultan, and Jon as his best friend/advisor/servant who was kidnapped from a foreign land and sold into slavery as a boy."

 _Here is a guide for the character counterparts:_

Sansa - Hatice Sultan  
Jon - Ibrahim  
Robb - Suleiman  
Roslin - Mahidevran  
Margaery - Hürrem  
Jeyne - Gülfem  
Brandon - Selim I  
Rickon - Mustafa

(P.S: I'm not a good writer so please don't expect this story to be great & I own nothing.)

* * *

When her nephew, Prince Rickon, announced that he wanted to visit the gardens, Sansa literally jumped at the opportunity and volunteered to accompany the young heir to the Stark Empire herself. It wasn't only because she wanted some fresh air and a change of environment (which she did, Rickon's mother, Lady Roslin became one of her closest friends and confidants when she and Rickon arrived in the harem a few months ago, but the chief consort's constant worries and complaints about the King's new concubine, Lady Margaery, irritated her and she needed an escape) but also because she knew that _he_ would be there.

As the King's only sibling, the Princess has knowledge of her brother's daily routine and whereabouts. Today, she was certain that she would find Robb in the gardens, playing cyvasse with his loyal friend and steward, Lord Jon Snow.

The idea of seeing the steward close made Sansa's heart flutter. No one, not even her closest friend Lady Jeyne, Robb's former favorite, knew how she felt for the young man.

It was stupid and silly, Sansa never imagined that she would feel this way again, not after her failed marriage to Harry Hardying. The Princess had once thought that Harry was the subject of her songs; a man brave, strong and gentle who would love her not for the title she held but for who she truly was. Harry wasn't a cruel husband, but he never cared for her. He only saw her as a pawn, an object he can flaunt to remind everyone that he was the King's good son and that their union gave him powerful allies in the capitol.

However, Harry was gone now, he died in her Father's last campaign leaving Sansa a widow. After his funeral, Sansa came back to Winterfell, no longer believing in knights and songs. She waited for her Father to make her another match, but her Father passed away and a new King is now seated on the throne.

Robb made a promise that he would never force her to marry, yet, Sansa knew that she can't always escape her duty. She already resigned to the fate of having another loveless political union with one of Robb's governors or advisors.

Then came Jon.

Sansa learned about him through the fond tales told by her brother, Rickon, and Roslin. Their stories about the Dornish slave turned steward intrigued the Princess, and she became eager to meet him. She wanted to thank him for being a true and loyal friend to her brother despite his difficult and treacherous job as the King and the ruler of the Northern Kingdom. However, she and Jon never had the chance to talk or meet each other, and the only time she saw him was when he passionately played his harp in the balcony of her brother's solar.

The sight of him strumming the strings of his harp, wrapped in his own world seemed to have enthralled the Princess and every night, she would find herself waiting by the window of her room, for the steward to appear with his instrument.

This became a routine, until Sansa can no longer sleep without hearing Jon's music. Then, a night came when the balcony stood empty, followed by another, and another causing a restless Sansa to worry.

At first, she doesn't want to admit it.

She had missed him, not just the melodies he played, but also his presence. She yearned to see him again, to know why he was absent. Was he busy? Was he sick? Did her brother send him away?

Recalling what her Father did to the councilors that displeased him, she was afraid that he might be dead. _No,_ she had to remind herself, _we have a different King now and Robb would never do that._

Robb was no Brandon the Grim, her brother and Father were different from each other. Whereas King Brandon was unforgiving and ill-tempered, Robb was more like their Uncle Ned, he was more calm and open to reason.

 _What if he was with a concubine?_

Images of Jon, playing his harp for another woman, him in her arms started haunting Sansa's mind. Yet, why would she care? Her brother had concubines, so did her Father and Harry and the other Northern lords.

But those women didn't make her jealous not like the one who was possibly with Jon.

Though, why? Why would she be envious of an unknown woman? And why does her heart ache for not seeing Jon?

It took long before she recognized the feeling in her heart.

She was in love.

 _With Jon._

* * *

Jon knew it was wrong. He shouldn't look at the King's sister intently, but he can't help himself.

From the moment the Princess entered the garden with the Prince Rickon, Jon's eyes hadn't strayed away from her.

Robb's younger sister, Princess Sansa, was a sight to behold despite the simplicity of her blue brocade gown. The color of the fabric made her eyes bluer and bigger, and under the sunlight, her hair shone like copper. It was something he didn't notice in the many nights he spent, sneaking secret glances at her while she watched him play his harp through the window of her room.

Robb had told him a lot of stories about his sister when they were still in Moat Cailin, but Jon never imagined that the Princess would be this beautiful, and it makes him think that if the Northerners worship the Seven, the people will all agree that Sansa was the Maiden come to life.

He wished he could tell her how magnificent she looked and how her presence caused his heart to race, but he can't. It was improper and he had prompted himself in the nights that he would catch a glance of her that she was the King's sister and only sibling, the Princess of the Northern Kingdom and the Stark Empire, and a lowly slave like him, is not worthy of her. That one day, she would marry one of Robb's advisors and him, the steward would only receive what the King gifts him.

"Your music is sorely missed, my lord."

Jon was broken from his thoughts when he heard the Princess's sweet but soft voice. He hadn't noticed her come close and he was surprised that she was already beside him.

She let out a small smile and suddenly, it made Jon uncomfortable, he can't find the right words to say. He swallowed, how was he supposed to explain that he stopped coming to the balcony to prevent himself from further falling for her?

"I-I, I was busy, your grace." Jon stuttered, "The King asked me to oversee the preparations for the invasion of the Westerlands."

It was part-truth, part-lie.

Yes, the King had given him this very important job, yet, it doesn't mean that he has to work the whole day. He had a lot of time in the evenings, especially now that the King rarely asks for his presence as his grace was preoccupied with the new concubine, the fiery girl from the Reach. And Jon spent his free time in the library, far away from the King's balcony to avoid the temptation of seeing the Princess.

She nodded, and then her eyes trained to the King and his son who were both engrossed in the game they were playing.

Then she fished something from the pocket of her gown and held it towards him.

"I made this for you," She said almost shyly, holding out a gray fabric with elaborate stitches of snowflakes towards him. "I want to thank you for being a good friend to Robb, he had always wanted to have a brother, but with our tradition, it's difficult, I'm glad that he found you."

She gracefully placed it on his open palm and he shivered as her delicate fingers brushed against his. His eyes remained on the kerchief before he looked up to meet her expectant ones.

"Thank you, princess."

The bright smile that graced the princess' face would surely be etched in his mind and his hand tightly gripped her gift, afraid that it would suddenly disappear.

She excused himself from him and asked leave from her brother. When she departed, he followed her with his eyes and he was filled with so much happiness he had never experienced ever since he was forcibly taken from his home.

He may never have the chance to speak to her again, but he'll forever have this moment in his heart.

* * *

I'm not sure if this can be considered a Magnificent Century AU fic because I changed a lot of things to fit it in the GOT world. It's not a good work but if I can garner enough positive reviews and kudos, I will convert this to multi-chapter. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Stranger Things AU

A/N:

 _Just something I came up with because I'M SO IN LOVE WITH STRANGER THINGS!_

 _This idea/plot is based on the theory that the Demogorgon might be a part of El/El's mind. And the upside-down= El's subconscious is something I came up with for this fic._

* * *

Jon's lips were soft and sweet against hers, his hand gently cradled her face and she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She can feel her heart hammering against her chest, this time, not out of fear but out of something else. She wished that it would never end, that they could just stay this way forever, but the sound of a car's engine broke them apart and Jon pulled away before she could stop him.

He was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed and his swollen lips curled into a cheeky smile.

"Dany and Robb." He whispered as he stood up. "Hold on. I'll be right back. Just stay here." He said as he ran out.

Sansa was left astounded, frozen in the chair she sat upon as her eyes followed him out, with lots of thoughts in mind. She ought to be happy, to be glad that finally, she found someone who cares, not only for her powers but for herself.

 _Yet she was not and she can not._

She lied to them. To Jon, to her friends, to Robb, to Dany, Ashara, and Ned.

She didn't tell them everything, that it wasn't just Bran and Missandei she found in the upside-down. But something else.

She discovered that the upside-down wasn't a dimension, but a part of her mind, her subconscious. And the Demogorgon was an extension of herself, the physical manifestation of her fears and her troubled psyche, and the only way they can destroy it and seal the gate that leads to the other end was for her to sacrifice herself.

It exists because of her and her powers, so if she dies, the Demogorgon along with the gate and the upside down will disappear. Winterfell will be back to normal again, and Baelish and the government will no longer trouble Jon and his friends.

 _Friends don't lie_ , that's what she told Jon, but Jon was no longer her friend. He was _someone else_ , a person she means to protect no matter what it costs. _She'll do this for him._  
 _  
"I'm so sorry, Jon."_

* * *

Forgot my LJ password.

Title inspired by Celine Dion's song "I Love You, Goodbye".

Comments & Reviews are welcome!


	3. Shingeki no Kyojin AU

**For character/location reference, here are the counterparts:**

 **Jon - Levi/Krista**  
 **Sansa - Petra/Eren**  
 **Wolf Squad (Other Stark Kids, Arya is kind of Mikasa here) - Levi/Special Operation Squad**  
 **Night's Watch - Survey Corps/Scouts Regiment**  
 **Walls: Visenya (Maria), Rhaenys (Rose), Aegon (Sina)**

 **"Mit der Glut des Hasses** schwenken wir **die Schwerter (With the Fire of Hatred We Swing the Swords)"**

* * *

 _"_ _Nothing changes,"_ Sansa said, the afternoon after his real identity as the Crowned Prince of Westeros was revealed. "You are still Jon Snow, not Jaehaerys Targaryen. The White Wolf and Captain of the Wolf Squad, not a Dragon Prince."

They were standing on top of the Wall Rhaenys, looking over the now frozen lands caused by the attack of the Colossal White Walker and the destruction of the outermost wall, Wall Visenya. Despite the chilly weather caused by the winds coming from the other side of the wall, Jon felt warm, _he always has._

He was still in the state of shock and disbelief after learning the truth. All his life, he believed that he was just some orphan boy found and raised by Dr. Stark, not the lost son of the now dying King, Rhaegar Targaryen. His real Father wants him to go South, to take his rightful seat as the next King, but Jon doesn't want to go. Castle Black was his home, not some sunny castle in Wall Aegon.

 _"_ _Nothing changes."_ He breathed as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

Tomorrow, he will tell Danaerys Targaryen, the woman who claims to be his aunt, his decision. She can have the crown and be the Queen for all he cares, he won't leave Castle Black. He belongs here, _with the Night's Watch_ , _with the Wolf Squad_ , _with Sansa._

* * *

Title is taken from the song "Bauklotze" by Mika Kobayashi.

I'm not sure if anyone here is familiar with Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, but I hope you enjoyed this little AU.

Please leave comments & reviews. Thank you and until next time! :)


End file.
